Sara Series: 2 A Weekend with Sara
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky finally wears down his new girlfriend's resistance.


Title: A Weekend with Sara

Synopsis: Starsky finally wears down his new girlfriend's resistance.

Written: December 2006.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**A Weekend with Sara**

**Sunday Afternoon**

It was a beautiful day; the sun was warm with a slight breeze. The two guys and two girls had been playing Frisbee, tossing it back and forth between them lazily, just enjoying the relaxing afternoon in the park. Hutch again had the Frisbee when Starsky nodded to him, both men smiled deviously to each other, their blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Heads up, Sara", Hutch yelled as he tossed the Frisbee with a little more force than necessary, making her run and jump in order to catch it. "And by the way, we're changing to a new game. It's called 'Keep the Frisbee away from Starsky'".

Sara turned back toward Hutch and looked up; she could see Starsky bolting toward her. As she quickly prepared to throw the Frisbee back to Hutch, he suddenly threw his hands up into the air and shouted, "Oh, by the way, Karen and I are going to take a walk, good luck!", and immediately sprinted over to his current girlfriend.

Sara's hesitation was all Starsky needed, he made contact, engulfed her in a huge hug and down they went. She struggled, but he used his weight to his advantage, she was pinned. Not wanting to let him win so easily, Sara struggled under him. Laughing, he gave her a quick kiss on the nose, then a deeper kiss on the month.

_Damn, her body felt good under his. It is going to feel so wonderful to finally made love to this woman._ They had been dating for about a month, and he had to hand it to her, she had will power. He knew she wanted him, he could tell when they kissed and how her body responded to his touch. And he also knew he was slowly and patiently wearing her resolve down.

Later when the two couples met up again at their picnic table, Sara looked squarely at Hutch and declared, "Mr. Hutchinson, I do believe you set me up earlier today!" Hutch looked over at Karen, then Starsky then back at Sara, trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't. "Guilty as charged, Miss", he chuckled.

Karen started laughing, "You know Sara, they pulled a similar stunt on me. These two are always scheming, you need to stay alert, one of them is always trying to pull something!"

Hutch pulled Karen into his lap and replied, "Hey, don't give away all our secrets!" Hutch looked over Karen's shoulder and noticed Starsky was watching them. He knew his partner wasn't getting any from Sara and that it was driving him crazy. He grinned, nuzzled into Karen's neck and his hand slowly moved down Karen's back and stopped on her butt, where he softly squeezed.

_Partner, you are driving me nuts here, and you know it. Ok Sara, I've been a very patient man, but tonight I'm going to turn up the ol' Starsky charm a couple notches and push a little harder. Oh geez, harder, yes I'm getting a hard on just thinking about it. Tonight is going to be the night, girl! _

"Ken, we're in public!" chided Karen as she moved his hand away. Hutch did his best at giving her his innocent little boy look. It worked, she laughed and he reached down and squeezed her butt again, but quickly moved his hand away before she had a chance to stop him.

At that point Starsky chimed in,"Hey, is anyone else hungry? Let's pack up and go grab something to eat, I'm starving!"

They decided they wanted to each go home and shower and change before meeting for dinner. As they were heading for their cars, Hutch caught Starsky's attention and with one look his plans were communicated silently, they were partners and best friends, and each knew what the other was thinking. _Oh hell, it doesn't take a mind reader to know what they'll be doing; I wouldn't go back out for dinner either if I could get Sara in bed. Hmmm…now there's a thought! _

**Monday Morning**

Starsky was already at his desk going through case files when Hutch walked into the squad room.

"Morning buddy!" chirped Hutch, his eyes danced. _Didn't get any again last night huh? Otherwise you wouldn't be here early!_ "How'd it go last night?" he asked, already knowing, but wanting to rib his partner a little.

"Humph", he grunted, without looking up from the folder. He knew Hutch was teasing him, but he was getting quite frustrated with Sara. He usually could get a girl in bed quite easily, and thoroughly enjoyed the conquest. "I forgot she was on-call this weekend, when we got to her apartment she had messages about a problem at work. So we grabbed a quick pizza. I stuck around for awhile, but after she logged onto her computer and started working, she told me that it was going to take awhile to figure out, so I ended up going on home. Not exactly what I had planned for the evening, but she couldn't help it either."

"Sorry, partner", was all Hutch could muster when he saw the disappointment in Starsky's eyes.

"That's ok. It's just that, well, uh, I think my balls are going to explode if I don't get her pretty soon. You know what I mean?" pouted Starsky.

"Ya, buddy, I know what you mean. I've been there too!" laughed Hutch, but quickly added, "Just not last night!"

Their amusement was broken by Captain Doeby's booming voice, "Hutchinson! Starsky! My office! Now!"

Both men looked at each other with a "What'd we do this time" look, and hastily moved into their captain's office.

"There's been another girl beat up last night; this is number six that we know about. She's pretty bad, but at least she's still alive. But she's only alive because Davis and Bennett interrupted the guy, unfortunately he got away", boomed Doeby.

"Did they get a good look at him? Could they identify him?" shot back Hutch, rising out of his chair.

"Davis is a good runner, how could the guy get away from him?" questioned Starsky.

This could be the break they needed. Someone was going around beating up prostitutes. A couple of the girls had been in comas due to the severity of the beatings, one of them had just died. They had hoped victim number three would be able to identify the guy. She had seen him, even escaped from him, but disappeared after being released from the hospital. They had no idea who or what they were looking for. If Davis or Bennett could identify the guy, then they had a better chance at catching this guy before he struck again.

Captain Doeby handed Hutch the file that contained the report Davis had written from the incident, as he continued talking about the case. Starsky moved in behind his partner so he could also read the report. It was pretty sketchy, not a lot of details. They had heard screams, but the alley had been dark, they didn't see much except for dark figures of a women running away from a man. As soon as the man saw their police car, he turned and ran. Davis had called for backup as Bennett went to take care of the girl. By the time Davis joined his partner in the alley, the man was gone, easily disappearing into the mirage of non-descript faces in one of the many bars in the area

"You need to get with Davis and Bennett, see if they can tell you more than what is in that report, we need to stop this guy before he gets another girl. I don't need to remind you that the press is having a field day with this. The headline in this morning's paper insinuates that we can't do our jobs. The commissioner had me in his office this morning chewing on me, so I have you in my office now, get the picture?"

Starsky's "Yes sir, cap, we're on it" was all Captain Doeby heard as they raced out the door. "First we need to track down Davis and Bennett to see what they can tell us, and then if we can get some sorta description, maybe Huggy can put out some feelers for us."

Hutch added "We'll also need to talk to the girl; maybe she'll have more for us. If she was turning a trick, then she would have gotten a good look at him and had to have talked to him. If we could get a description, we could turn up the heat on some of our more reliable snitches."

Davis and Bennett added little more than what they had already provided in their report. Basic size of the guy, tall, thin, possibly black, but because of the darkness in the alley, they couldn't be sure of that, so had left it out of their report.

On the other hand, the girl knew her assailant, they were sure of it, but she wouldn't talk. Huggy had mentioned the word on the street was that a new guy with a very young stable was trying to move into the area. Their suspicions were that either the pimp was beating up his own girls, or another pimp was beating them up to send a message and/or protect his turf. The girl's scared silence made them suspect her own pimp. They decided to seek out Sweet Alice to see if she had any information about a new pimp or these very young girls.

The week seemed to get away from them. They had been assigned a couple more cases during the week, and each one was a 'priority one'. Between working their beat, following up on any leads that they collected, getting their reports written up, and a court appearance, they had little time or energy left by the time Friday rolled around.

**Friday Night**

It had been a long week, and they were ready for the weekend. They had been shaking down their snitches, but with no luck, they were no closer to finding their guy. The only good thing was there had been no more girls beaten up this week.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Starsky asked as they walked out of the squad room to their cars.

"Don't you and Sara have plans?" Hutch asked as he looked over at his partner.And added for encouragement, "She can't resist you forever, you know."

"No, she's been working late all week on that same problem from Sunday, we haven't had a chance to talk and make any plans for this weekend." Starsky spoke more softly than Hutch had expected. "You probably have plans with Karen, right?"

"Actually, she's doing something with her girlfriends. I was thinking about grabbing a bite to eat and then crashing for the evening. It's been a hell of a week. But, tell you what, there's a new restaurant over close to Sara's apartment I have been wanting to try, why don't we drop in on her and see if she'd like to have dinner with two charming and handsome guys?"

"Ya? How could she resist an offer like that?" came the reply as Starsky quickened his steps. _Thanks partner, you always know what to say to lift my spirits. _

Soon they were knocking on Sara's door. _Come on, be home! Don't be working this weekend._ Hutch watched Sara's face as she opened the door and saw them standing there. Her eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around Starsky for a hug. _There's no hiding those feelings, she's falling in love with him. And buddy, by the sappy look on your face, I'd say the feeling was mutual. _

Starsky gave her a big bear hug, lifting her up off the floor. She must have just taken a shower because her hair was still damp. It was then that he realized she didn't have a bra on, and he squeezed a little tighter. _You smell so good. You feel good; I don't want to let you go. _"Mmmm, you smell good!"

When Starsky set her back down, Sara noticed Hutch still standing in the doorway. "Well, hey Hutch, come on in! I'm glad you got my message, I was afraid I'd made a big dinner for nothing."

The two guys looked at each other and then back to Sara. "Sara, I didn't get any message from you. But now that you mention food, I do smell something, and it smells delicious!" explained Starsky as he inhaled deeply and headed for Sara's kitchen.

"Oh? I left a message for you. We think we fixed our program problem and we're testing it, so I don't have to work this weekend after all! So I told you to stop by after you got off work and I'd fix us a nice dinner. And to bring Hutch and Karen if they didn't have other plans", Sara stated as she followed Starsky toward the kitchen. "Ken., take your jacket off. Oh, where's Karen, anyway?"

"Ah, Karen had other plans tonight", Hutch responded as he watched with amusement as Starsky tried to sample some of the food and Sara played at getting him away from the stove. She was a lot shorter, and his partner shifted his body and blocked her attempts to keep him from the food he wanted to taste. It was then that Hutch also realized that she didn't have a bra on. _Hmmm, nice, bigger than I had thought. Not that I had looked that closely, but a man can't help but notice. And her jeans where just tight enough, nice ass! A little too short for my taste in women though, but all in all, a nice package. Partner, if you don't score with her, I'm going to personally kick your butt! _

Hutch was brought back to reality by his friend's voice and a cold beer being pushed at him. "Here, she keeps beer in her fridge just for me. Isn't she great? Made sure it was my favorite brand and everything!" Both men turned and watched Sara in the kitchen with their own thoughts. Starsky was thinking about the wonderful things he could do to her body and Hutch was wondering if she was ever going to yield to his partner's charms and stop frustrating the hell out of him. _Buddy,_ y_ou're a lot easier to work with when you're happily getting laid versus pouting about not getting any. Oh, nice Hutchinson, some best friend you are!_

Sara looked up and caught both men staring at her. She couldn't tell what the tall blonde was thinking. But she recognized her boyfriend's thoughts, and as her eyes locked with his sapphire blue eyes, a ripple went through her stomach. _Damn, you are so sexy. So sweet and charming, and sexy. I feel so safe when you wrap me in your arms and kiss me. Oh God, when you kiss me, you don't know what you do to me. My stomach ripples with butterflies and my whole body aches for you. Am I enough of a woman to keep you happy? Guess we'll find out tonight when I don't send you home for the night! _Her body betrayed her thoughts and her nipples hardened, which didn't go unnoticed by the gentlemen watching her. They glanced at each other and smiled.

"Well, the chicken is almost ready, would one of you like to make the salad?" she asked hoping that by giving them something to do they would stop staring at her. She hadn't planned on going braless. She knew Dave had noticed, and well, Ken was a man, he probably had also. "Hello, Zebra-3, code salad?" Sara said, hoping this would bring them out of their thoughts and their eyes off her chest.

Hearing the Zebra-3, they both blinked, looked at each other, and then Hutch laughed; "Now there's a radio message we've never gotten before. Code Salad? Sounds pretty serious!"

"Ya, we got a dangerous salad trying to make people healthy or something, against their will! That green leafy stuff has turned bad!" added Starsky.

They both joined Sara in the kitchen and started helping. Hutch was impressed, she was stocked with lots of healthy fruits and vegetables, and the chicken certainly smelled delicious. Starsky set the table then opened the wine and poured them each a glass. While they were doing these tasks, she excused herself and went back to her bedroom to finish dressing.

Sara looked at herself in the mirror before putting her blouse on. She had bought new underwear, very sexy lacey underwear and hoped Dave would like it. _That's funny Sara, don't think you have to worry about that man not liking lacey underwear. I can't resist those kisses anymore, I want to feel that body next to mine. _She then put on a new emerald green blouse that allowed a nice amount of cleavage to show.

Starsky looked up as she walked back into the kitchen and immediately noticed that she'd changed and put on a bra. _Damn, girl you don't realize what you're doing to me. _"You changed? You look great." He couldn't keep his eyes off her. _Stop drolling Starsk, you're going to scare her off. _

"Ya, I spilled something on my other blouse and wanted to get it off before it stained."

"Well, you do look very nice Sara. That color really brings out your green eyes." Hutch complimented. _And the cleavage is very nice to look at also. _He glanced over at his partner and knew he was thinking the same thing. _Buddy, I get the distinct impression you won't be going home tonight._

The meal was as delicious as it had smelled. They sat and talked about their work, and Sara's work. Hutch had never really talked to Sara much, usually he was with Karen when the four of them had been together, and he always tried to give his date the majority of his attention. Now without Karen there, he listened to Sara talk about her job and herself. And he watched how his partner and this woman interacted. _Wow, buddy, you got a smart one this time. No wonder you've been willing to bide your time and wait. Smart, sexy, and a good cook! Hmmm, and her nipples are still rock hard. There's definitely some chemistry going on here tonight between you two. I better make a graceful exit sooner rather than later._

They assisted Sara with the clean up of the table and dishes, and as she was cleaning up a few remaining items, Hutch made his move to leave. He yawned and stretched, and told them he was heading home to crash. He politely raved about the meal and how he appreciated being included in the evening. As he was reaching for his coat, Sara came over to him and gave him a hug and thanked him for coming and bringing Dave with him. He bent down and gave her a peck on the forehead. _Starsk was right, she does smell good. _

Before leaving, he winked at Starsky and said, "Now Sara, you need to make sure this young man is in bed before midnight. He gets grumpy if he doesn't get his beauty sleep!"

"Thanks mom, bye mom!" chirped Starsky, as he pushed Hutch out the door.

Sara laughed, but got very red. _I must be pretty transparent, is it that obvious that I had decided to give in to Dave tonight? No, couldn't be, it was just a joke._

Just then it hit him, it was Friday night and he hadn't called his mom yet. He always called his mom on Friday night. He looked at Sara and said "Just a minute, be right back", and went to catch Hutch in the hallway. Hutch laughed, but promised to call Mom Starsky and explain that her son was on a hot date. Starsky had already told his mom all about Sara, she would understand.

When he returned to Sara's apartment, something felt different, but he couldn't quite place what. "Babe, where are you?" he asked as he looked around. _She's turned down the lights, s'okay._

"Sorry, just ran to the bathroom", came a voice from the back of the apartment. "You ok? Hutch ok?"

"Ya, just forgot to tell him something, that's all." He walked over and wrapped her in a big hug. "Wow, the meal was great. Tonight was great. You are great." Then he leaned over and kissed her ever so softly.

"Would you like to put on some music while I finish up a couple things?" she asked as she moved toward the kitchen. "I put your glass of wine over by the couch, kick your shoes off and get comfortable." _Get real comfortable._

He turned on some music, it was his favorite station for an evening in with a lady, soft and slow. He settled into the couch and closed his eyes, relaxing and just listening to the music. Sara had definitely been acting more receptive tonight. She had reached out and touched him more than usual during the evening, nothing dramatic, but quick soft touches on his arm, or scratching his back as she walked behind him. _Ok, she's sending me all the right signals. She's made the decision, take it slow Starsk, don't scare her off now. Keep those hormones in check, don't attack. Soft and slow, just go with the music, gets 'em every time! _

Sara made her way to the couch, turning off a couple extra lights on the way. He looked so peaceful sitting there on the couch. She felt a shiver run through her body. _Ok you sexy man, I've sent you all the right signals. I've made the decision, take it slow Sara, don't scare him off now. Keep those hormones in check, don't attack. Soft and slow, just go with the music! Tonight we dance. _

"Hey you're not going to sleep on me, are you Dave?" she asked standing by him uncertain about how to make the next move. "You're going to make me think I'm a pretty boring date!"

His eyes popped open and looked at her standing over him, "No, no, just relaxing. We had a wonderful meal, the wine, the music, and a beautiful lady". Then added with a wiggling of his eyebrows and his best Bogie voice, "What more could a man want, schweetheart?"

"What indeed?" she giggled as she climbed onto his lap and kissed him. She was facing him, with her legs straddling him. Her eyes told him everything as her hands cupped his face then moved down and started unbuttoning his shirt, she loved touching his chest, completely covered with dark curly hair.

"I think I'm being seduced here", he chuckled back, "and I like it!"

His hands slipped under her blouse and rubbed her back, then pulled her in for a kiss.

Their kisses grew deeper, and their tongues darted back and forth between each other. He kissed along her neck, slowly unbuttoning her blouse as he moved down to her breasts where his fingers skillfully massaged and teased her. Sara arched and let out a soft moan then straightened up and pulled her blouse off.

He looked at her and with a long sigh, all he could say was "You're so beautiful", then brought her back into him. Their kisses turned more demanding, he was aroused and ready, and having her straddling him and moving her hips into him was bringing him to the edge of his control. _Oh Sara, you are so beautiful, and hot. We need to get these jeans off, so I can do some wonderful things to that body of yours. I want to touch you and kiss you everywhere. Can you feel how hard I am? The way you are sitting right on me, if we didn't have these jeans on, we could be making love right now! _"Would you like to move to your bedroom so we can get more comfortable?" _And naked, these jeans have got to go!_

"Well, Hutch did tell me to have you in bed before midnight. He didn't say whose bed!"

**Elsewhere that same Friday Night**

Hutch had returned home and made his obligatory phone call to Mrs. Starsky. He liked Starsky's mom, who seemed to have adopted him and treated him with the same caring she had for her own son. The fact that Sara seemed to be a very good cook pleased her, she knew only too well how her Davey liked to eat. She tried to press him about how serious they were but Hutch didn't reveal what he thought. They'd only been dating a month, it was far too early to speculate. _Falling in love, again. Starsk could be a tough guy and pay hardball with the meanest criminals they dealt with, but when it came to love, his heart was on his sleeve. But, it took a special woman to deal with loving a cop, and the demands and dangers that come with his job. Starsky's mom was one of those special women._

Having finished the lone beer that was in his fridge, Hutch decided to run out and pick up a few items from the store for the weekend. It had been awhile since he'd shopped, and his cabinets needed re-stocking. Before hitting the store though, he decided to head over to The Pitts and see if any leads had surfaced.

"Well, if it's not the blonde half of the dynamic duo", greeted Huggy as he walked in, "where's Starsky? No, no, don't tell me, with his new lady, no doubt."

"Hey Huggy", responded Hutch as he accepted the glass of beer being handed to him and moved onto the end of the bar where no one was standing.

Huggy soon followed and the two men leaned toward each other so they could speak privately. Nodding toward a back table, Huggy continued, "Starsky's snitch Meyer wants to talk to him. Might have seen something the other night." Meyer was Starsky's snitch. Hutch had arrested him a few years back, it was for a petty thief, but the judge had given him a stiff sentence in order to make an example of him, and he still carried a grudge toward Hutch. He knew he wouldn't get any useful information out of him. But he might be able to set up a meeting at least.

Hutch nodded and moved to the back of the bar, watching Meyer as he moved through the crowd. If Meyer noticed Starsky wasn't with him, he'd run. Hutch slipped into the booth by Meyer, blocking his exit. "Well, hi'ya, Frank. Fancy meeting you here. Hear you might have something to tell me and my partner."

"I'm not talking to you, and you know it", glared the man and he glanced around the bar, "where's Starsky?"

"What you still don't like me? Frankie, I like you. I'll even buy ya a beer, how's that?" questioned Hutch as he motioned for Huggy to bring a beer. "My partner's working another case right now. You can talk to me tonight."

"I'm not talking to you. I don't trust you"

"Frankie, you're hurting my feelings here."

"Got nothing to say to you."

Hutch decided to back off, there was no point in antagonizing him further and have him so mad that he wouldn't talk to Starsky either. "Ok, when and where can we meet? I'll bring Starsky."

"I'll be here for a couple more hours"

"Can't happen, Starsky's unavailable tonight. Told you he was working another case. Talk to me Frankie. I can be your friend." Hutch's voice rising in an attempt to pressure the man. _There's no way I'm going to interrupt Starsky now, not for you scum._

"Tomorrow morning then. Since you're such a good friend you can buy me breakfast. Ruby's Diner on 5th Street, around ten", hissed Meyer. And with that he pushed with all his force against Hutch in an attempt to leave.

Hutch held his place to show the man that he would not be moved. Only after Frank backed off did Hutch remove himself from the booth and allowed him to exit. Frank Meyer quickly left the bar and wondered into the night. _You think you're going to move me, scum? We'll see you in the morning and you better be ready to talk._

Hutch returned to the bar and finished his beer and talked with Huggy. The place was busy and noisy, and Hutch didn't stay long. He headed to the store for a few items. On his way home he couldn't help but wonder how Starsky was doing, and detoured by Sara's apartment to see that the red tomato was still there. _Ok partner, she obviously hasn't kicked you out yet. Hope you're in there having fun, buddy. Sara better be an earlier riser, cause I'm going to have to roust you out for a meeting with Meyer. You never gave me her phone number so I'm going to have to come knocking on her door. It's going to be awkward, I'll be amused, but still embarrassed for interrupting, she'll be more embarrassed. Ok honey, the first test of being with Starsky, I'm going to be in your life as well, better start getting used to me._

Hutch balanced his beer and sack of groceries with one arm as he reached for his key above the door. He unlocked his door, returned the key to its place, and went inside. _Don't remember leaving the light on? _He took his stuff to the kitchen and put the items away. As he walked back from the bathroom to go to bed he noticed a jacket and purse on a side chair in the corner.

"Karen?" he called as he walked into the bedroom area of his apartment, and saw her laying there asleep. Hutch lifted the sheet softly and his eyes drank in her nude body stretched out in his bed.

She slightly opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Surprise", she purred, "missed you tonight."

"Well, I'm here now", he whispered as he removed his robe and slipped into bed on top of her.

**Saturday Morning**

Hutch woke up before six and the sun was shining in the window. He had purposefully positioned the bed in this spot so it would assist in waking him up. He enjoyed his mornings, and got up and prepared to go out for a short run. He paused long enough to look down at Karen sleeping soundly. _It was a nice surprise last night, lady. I'm really glad you came by and waited for me. _Lifting the sheet, as he had done last night, he smiled while he admired her beautiful form.Resisting the urge to climb back into bed and make love again, he set out for a quick run.

When he returned, he started a pot of coffee and headed to the shower. He'd wake Karen up when he was done. She could stay and sleep if she wanted to, but he needed to get Starsky, and he wasn't looking forward to getting him and Sara out of bed. As he ran earlier, he had thought about the several scenarios that could possibly happen. He didn't know Sara well enough to anticipate how she would react, probably embarrassment. As for his partner, the possibilities were irritation by the interruption to grumpy from lack of sleep to jubilant at having finally gotten Sara into bed; he has hoping for the later. He also hoped the prospect of finally getting a lead on their case would help soften the intrusion.

When he stepped out of the shower he was greeted with a towel being wrapped around him. "Morning sleepyhead" and bent down to kiss her. "I have some work this morning, but you are welcome to stay and sleep in if you want."

"I wish I could, but I have a ton of errands to get done this morning myself. I had my girlfriend drop me off here last night, and she took off before I realized you weren't home. So could you drop me off as you go to work?"

"Sure, that's not a problem", he answered, which it wasn't since she didn't live that far away from Sara's. "Well, I'm glad you got stranded here last night anyway. It was a very pleasant surprise coming home and finding a beautiful naked woman in my bed. I could get used to that. It's something every man wishes for. Now, if you'd be a genie and grant me three wishes, that would be even better!"

Karen laughed as she stepped into the shower and thought about his genie comment. "Well Ken, think about it. You just said every man thinks about finding a beautiful naked woman in his bed, wish number one. I know that every man wants to make love as much as he can, which you certainly do my dear, and very well I might add, wish number two.

"And the third?" Hutch laughed.

"You think about wish number three today, and when we get together tonight I'll see what I can do for you!" she coed as she stepped out of the shower and into the towel he was holding for her.

"I'll do just that!" he laughed back.

Hutch stood in front of Sara's door hesitating. He didn't hear any sounds coming from inside. _Why would they be up? If I were Starsk, I'd be making love to her right now also. Oh great thought, maybe my knock came come at mid-thrust, that would blow his concentration all to hell. _That thought made him laugh. _Well buddy, here goes, sorry! _And with that Hutch rang the doorbell.

He heard someone come running up to the door, had to be Sara, the footsteps were too light to have been Starsky's. "Yes?" came a voice through the door.

"Ah, Sara, it's Hutch. I'm sorry about this, is Starsky here? I need to talk with him."

"Hutch?" the door opened a small amount and she peeked out at him.

"I'm really sorry, I don't have your phone number or I would have called. But I really need to talk with Starsk."

"Sure Hutch", she said as she opened the door to let him in. "He was going to shower, do you want me to tell him you're here, or if it's critical, you can go on?"

"No, it's not that urgent, tell him I'm here and to go ahead and get dressed. We might have a lead on the case we're working on."

As she went back to tell Starsky, he noticed that she was showered and fully dressed, short jean cut offs, t-shirt, and a bra. _Damn. You let her get out of bed early, and she's showered and dressed? Partner you're losing your touch!" _

"Dave said he'd be right out. I made a pot of coffee and have some blueberry muffins, would you care for anything?" Sara asked as she walked from the back of the apartment. He could tell she was embarrassed because her face was pinkish and she was busying herself in the kitchen and avoiding eye contact with him. "The muffins are low fat", she added, "but still pretty good, if I do say so myself! Does Dave like strawberries?"

He moved into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and took a muffin, it was still warm from the oven. He had figured they'd be store bought, but she had actually gotten up and made muffins for Starsky. _I can't believe you got up early to make blueberry muffins for Gordo. And strawberries? He doesn't deserve you, come back to my place and be my girlfriend! _

Starsky walked into the kitchen. He had his jeans on, but no shirt. From behind him, Hutch heard Sara sign heavily, and he couldn't contain a chuckle, and looked at his partner and shook his head. Starsky just beamed, and winked at Sara.

Hutch apologized for the intrusion and starting filling in his partner on his conversation the previous night with Meyer and that they needed to meet him at ten this morning. Starsky got himself some coffee and muffins, but declined the strawberries "Too healthy for me, schweethart!"

Hutch easily reached around Sara and snatched the strawberries from her and gleefully said, "not to worry, I'll eat those strawberries, Sara!"

Sara disappeared and let them talk, when she returned she handed a blue shirt to Starsky, "Thought you might want a fresh shirt." _Hope you like it, the blue matches those beautiful sexy eyes._

He looked at it then back at Sara, smiling and raising his eyebrows. "You planned on me staying here last night?" He looked over at Hutch and added with delight, "She even had a new toothbrush and razor for me this morning."

Sara immediately turned red and dropped her eyes to the floor, "ah… well… yes… no… well maybe…ah…", and sheepishly looked at Starsky. "From the first time you kissed me I knew it was probably going to happen. I just didn't know when and it was getting harder and harder to resist you. So I picked up a shirt and a razor last weekend, and ya, sorta started planning for it to be this weekend." Then added defensively, "I had a coupon for the toothbrush, so that actually was a spare. Then I figured I could always use the shirt and razor as a birthday present if you hadn't wanted to stay the night."

Her last statement made both men start laughing. Their eyes twinkled and as they looked at each other, they couldn't stop laughing. Starsky went over and hugged her, lifting her up in a big hug. "If I hadn't wanted to stay the night? Honey, I've wanted to spend the night and do wonderful things to your body since the minute I laid eyes on you! Not a lot of women would have thought about a clean shirt and razor, and even if the toothbrush was a spare, it's much appreciated. You're very sweet. Thank you!"

Sara relaxed into his hug and they kissed. As he set her back down he said "So I WAS wined and dined and seduced last night, huh? I liked it! Make sure to do it again!" and he slapped her on the butt. Then he growled and nuzzled into her neck. She squealed, but apparently enjoyed it.

Hutch apologized again for the intrusion, and Starsky apologized for having to leave so early. She had proven to be worth the wait, the prior night had been wonderful and he had wanted to wake up and make love with her again this morning.

Meeting with Meyer might lead them to a break in the case. They didn't particularly trust him, but they couldn't ignore him either. There was a few times his information led to some good busts. This was too important, they didn't want to see a young girl end up dead.

"That went better than I imagined. I really am sorry about interrupting you this morning, hope I didn't embarrass Sara too much. She seemed to take my showing up unexpectedly pretty well."

"Ya, well, when she first came back to tell me you were there she was pretty embarrassed. But she knows what this job means to me, to us. I had told her that some young girls were getting beat up, and you wouldn't have come unless it was important. She seemed to understand that. She also knows we don't keep a lot from one another."

"Gotta tell you Gordo, when she came to the door fully dressed, my first thought this morning was 'You're losing your touch'!" Hutch just couldn't resist teasing him. _And also disappointment that she was dressed. Sorta was hoping to catch her with less on. Still, the cut off shorts were nice._

"Ya, well, she was full of surprises last night. Her being up and dressed before I woke up was just one of them. I'll try not to let it happen again!" he laughed back.

"I can't believe she baked you blueberry muffins for breakfast this morning."

"Ya, those were good, weren't they, still warm and all? Mmmm!" Then he added with a big grin "Her muffins are pretty good, but the rest of her was even better!"

Hutch just rolled his eyes.

They arrived at the diner early and parked a block away so they could watch for Frank to arrive. They wanted him to get settled into a booth so they could block him from exiting. It helped with the intimidation game they played with their snitches. With Frank's animosity toward him, Hutch assumed the role of the bad cop to Starsky's good cop routine.

By a quarter after ten they were giving up hope that Frank Meyer would actually show up.

"You know, I'm really gonna be ticked off if this was all for nothing." _I could still be snuggled up with Sara, making love. Once she got started, wow, she was hot!_

"Come on Starsk, he'll show. Probably doesn't have a spiffy watch like you do. Besides, Sara was up, showered, and dressed."

"Probably can't tell time, so it really wouldn't matter anyway. And as for Sara, I'm a master at getting clothes off a girl! Probably have a time-breaking record in that category!" he stated, wiggling his fingers in the air.

They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Ah yes, that's why you've been dating a month, and she ended up seducing you last night?"

"Ya, that was in my plan. This way she thinks it was all her idea!"

"Seem to remember someone complaining about their balls exploding earlier in the week?"

"Oh, that was you, you're getting senile, don't you remember?"

"Buddy, in that department I don't have any problems."

"What, the balls exploding or getting senile? In fact partner, if it weren't for your rotten timing and showing up this morning, I would have had her in the shower with me."

Their bantering suddenly stopped as both men intently watched Frank Meyer walk into the diner and take a booth along the back window.

"Ok, time to play!"

Starsky drove the Torino up to the diner so Frank could see that he was with Hutch. This time Starsky sat next to Frank in the booth and Hutch took the opposite side.

"Good morning, Frankie! How you been doing? We haven't seen you around lately, Hutch and I have missed you. Have you ordered breakfast yet?"

"No, just coffee, don't plan on staying long."

"What's the hurry, Frank? Last night you wanted me to buy you breakfast, so order a breakfast." Hutch said sharply.

When the waitress came they stopped talking and Starsky ordered the morning special for Frank and him, and just coffee for Hutch. "The food is really great here, wait till you taste the pancakes. Light and fluffy, and as big as your plate! Yummm!"

"So what you got for us Frank? You're the one that wanted to see us", pushed Hutch.

"I said I wanted to talk to Starsky."

"Frankie, Hutch and me, we're partners. There's nothing that we don't keep from one another. If you talk to me you talk to Hutch. And when you use that tone with Hutch, well, it's like you're using that tone with me also." Starsky then turned to Hutch, "Now remember Hutch, I told you to be nice to Frankie."

Hutch stayed silent and drank his coffee. He watched Frank Meyer as the food was placed on their table in front of them. He was hungry, and Hutch wondered how long it had been since he had a good meal.

"Thanks Starsky."

"No thanks needed Frank, besides, Hutch is buying your breakfast as a token of his friendship. Right Hutch?"

"Ya, right." glared Hutch.

Frank started hesitantly, "It's just not right what he's doing to those girls, you know?"

_Ok, so you do know something._ Starsky could tell that he knew something, and the compassion came through when he spoke, "Yes, we know. We want to stop him before any more girls get hurt or worse. Can you help us?"

"He's a new guy in town, he's got two first names, I can't remember, Bobby Dick or Dickie Bob is what the girl kept saying. He's been hurting them bad."

Hutch and Starsky looked at each other trying to figure out the name. "What do you mean by two first names, is that like his nickname?"

"Nah, it's like his name is Robert Richards or Richard Roberts, or something like that is twisted around."

"Something like that? Why would he hurt his own girls? That would cut into his own profits?" said Hutch, more just saying his thoughts out loud versus questioning Frank.

Then he focused his gaze back on Frank, "What's he look like? What part of town? Do you know where he hangs or where his girls work?"

Frank Meyer provided them with what information he knew. He had been half passed out in an alley a couple weeks ago and had the misfortune of seeing one of the more brutal beatings. He seemed genuinely upset but not surprised that the girl he had seen was still in a coma. He had been too scared to do anything, he could still hear the girl screaming for help and pleading with her attacker, and all he had been able to do was lay there frozen with fear. He insisted that he hadn't touched a drop of liquor since that night. Hutch and Starsky remained silent and allowed Frank to talk, words coming out of him as if it were a relief to finally tell someone of his pain.

"Thanks Frank", Starsky said softly as Hutch left money to cover the food. Starsky then left a couple more bills for Frank on the table. They were silent, both thinking about the scene in the alley that Frank had described. A memory Frank won't easily be able to forget soon. They had seen the crime scene, but Frank's story brought more reality to the events that had occurred that night.

They went back to Venice Place to discuss their next move and make plans. There was no point in hitting the streets at noon on a Saturday. All the 'ladies' would be somewhere fast asleep at this time of the day. They'd have to wait and go out later that night when their part of town was at its most active. They now had a narrower area of town to search, a description and a possible name, a lot more than they had twenty-four hours ago.

"Bobby Dick or Dickie Bob?" Hutch said as he rolled his eyes, "What kind of name is that?"

"Don't know, maybe his parents had a sense of humor. You got anything to eat in the fridge?" Starsky inquired even though he was already looking through Hutch's fridge and didn't see much to his liking. "There's something in here that's green. You expecting trouble and growing your own penicillin?"

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared in our line of work."

"There was chicken left over from last night, wasn't there? Wonder if Sara would mind if I stopped by for some lunch?" _Wonder if she'd be into fooling around this afternoon? I want to get naked with her again! And that's not going to happen tonight since we're going to hit the streets later. _

"Do you want to take the girls out to dinner and maybe catch an early show? That way we'd spend some time with them before dropping them off and hitting the streets?" asked Hutch. "Damn, guess I won't get that third wish tonight from Karen."

Starsky looked up from the fridge and said "What? What third wish?"

Hutch hadn't meant to say that out loud. He looked away, but knew that his partner's gaze was still on him. He also knew that was too tempting of a comment for Starsky to ignore.

"Come on, buddy, don't keep the good stuff from me, details!" Starsky queried, grinning broadly.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a joke about Karen granting me a wish tonight."

"A third wish," Starsky interjected, "meaning you've already gotten wish number one and two." He kept his gaze on Hutch, knowing that he'd give in and release the information. "Sounds like fun, didn't take advantage of the poor girl, now did ya?"

"Didn't do anything she didn't want to do," Hutch grinned back and sighed, "and I must say, the lady can be creative in what she wants to do!"

That made both men laugh, Starsky held his beer up and toasted, "Let's hear it for creative women to make life interesting! Gotta love 'em!"

Hutch raised his beer in return, "So true!"

"Well partner, I'm gonna take off and see if I can get some of Sara's leftover chicken for lunch. I'll see if she wants to do an early dinner and show. I was hoping to spend the night again but that's not going happen now. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll want to grant me a wish this afternoon!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning widely.

"Get out of here Gordo, and good luck." _But that doesn't sound too bad, wonder what Karen is doing this afternoon?_

**Saturday Afternoon**

Starsky listened outside her apartment door, he could just hear the music and possibly her singing along with the song. _Singing…she's in a good mood. Of course she's in a good mood, after last night, how can she not be? Maybe I will get lucky! _

He knocked on the door and as he heard her footsteps approach he said, "Sara, it's David."

The door immediately opened and he stepped into a big hug and kiss. "Well, I'm happy to see you too!" then leaned in for another kiss. He completely forgot about food as he started kissing down her neck while his hands moved up her back under her t-shirt.

Sara giggled and backed off a little bit. "Whoa, good timing, I was just thinking about you." _I was thinking about last night and your kisses and your body, and oh my, what you did to me. I want you again, now!_

"Good things, I hope," as he stepped forward and started kissing her again more deeply. She was pushing her body into him and he ran his hands under her shirt again. _Just relax, your body feels so good. Girl, you're breathing pretty hard. Ok, you're wanting it again, aren't you? Lady luck is smiling on me!_

"Definitely," she moaned, then stopped, cocked her head and her face flushed as she smiled at him. _Oh my, that bulge in your pants is pretty hard to miss. _

"Actually I came to see if I could get any leftover chicken for lunch, and to see if you'd want to have an early dinner and show. The lead we got this morning was a good one, so we're going to have to work tonight." Starsky paused; he was hungry so he started toward her kitchen.

She caught him by his belt loops and said "Hey, come back here!"

"What?" he asked grinning, even though he knew, "I'm starvin'."

She pulled him into a very demanding kiss, pressing her body into his.

"Hmmm…now?"

"Uh huh…"

"Mmmm…", his stomach would just have to wait.

**Elsewhere that same Saturday Afternoon**

Hutch had called Karen but got no answer, so he decided to take a walk on the beach and try to come up with a good idea for his third wish from her. She was a pretty imaginative woman, he wanted to come up with something that she wouldn't be expecting from him. Starsky had offered a couple suggestions, which might surprise Karen. The things his partner thought of doing with food even surprised him. _Then he thought about Sara and wondered if she liked chocolate syrup. _

As he headed down the street towards the beach he saw Karen's car pull up. _Well, maybe this afternoon won't be a bust after all. _"Good afternoon, I had just tried to call you."

"Hi, Ken! Want to help me with these bags? I bought some food, thought maybe we could stay in tonight. I brought a couple movies with me too."

"Starsk and I had thought about taking you and Sara out, but staying in sounds a lot better", he said as he retrieved the couple bags from her car. "I'll give him a call. Afraid I'm going to have to work tonight though. We received a good lead this morning and we want to follow it up before someone else gets hurt."

"Sorry to hear that you have to work, but invite them over, I think I have enough food, even for Starsky!"

"That would be a first!" he laughed as they walked back to his place.

She started getting the groceries out of the the bags and he retrieved a couple dishes from the cabinet for her. "I bought a roast, so we can put it in the oven and not have to worry about watching it too closely."

"That's good, 'cause after watching you walk up those stairs, my mind isn't on cooking." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Oh Ken!" she smiled, shaking her head. "We better get this stuff in the oven before we get too distracted, then we can concentrate on other things! You call Starsky before you forget."

Ken tried calling but didn't get an answer, so he tried Sara's number that Starsky had just given him. She answered after a few rings and he finally got Starsky on the phone.

"Ya? You know partner, you really have rotten timing today?"

"Ah, sorry about that!" Hutch quickly explained the change of plans for the evening and let his partner go. As he hung up the phone he turned to Karen grinning, "Whoops! Guess I called at a bad time, wonder what they were doing?"

Karen laughed and added "You are so bad; I can tell you enjoyed interrupting them! Well, everything in the kitchen is ok. Come here you! And better take the phone off the hook, I could see him calling back to check up on what we're doing!"

"Yes, don't need that…" But Hutch never finished his sentence, Karen had him in a deep kiss and his shirt was getting unbuttoned. _What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon!_

**Saturday Night**

It was after eleven when Starsky and Hutch hit the streets making their first stop at Huggy's to see if he had anything new for them and to try to confirm anything of Frank Meyer's story.

New operators moving into the area wouldn't necessarily make his grapevine if they were indeed small, which this guy probably was, if he existed at all. Huggy would put out some feelers for them though.

Sweet Alice had heard of some new young girls, but there were always new girls, and more often than not, very young. There were rumors of their 'man' being a pretty rough guy with a quick temper, but nothing solid. No names, no specific street corner or bar that they worked. Sweet Alice worked out of a couple main bars and usually didn't venture far. It was a small thing, but in her line of work it made her feel safer.

At one point they thought they had seen one of the girls they had interviewed in the hospital, but she was gone by the time they got turned around and back to the street where they had first seen her. They decided to park and go into some of the local bars and look around at faces.

The night went by fast with nothing productive to report. They never saw the girl again, if they had actually seen her at all, could have just been another young girl that looked similar. They discussed copying their report to Vice or even Juvie since some of the girls looked really under-aged. Neither man could get the young faces out of their minds as they wearily headed for home and the comfort of their own beds.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Starsky finally opened his eyes and stared at the alarm clock, was it really almost noon? He made his way to the bathroom and after standing in the shower, he began to actually wake up. Since he was awake, he became aware of how hungry he was, and went to check out his kitchen for some coffee and anything edible. He'd been eating out or over at Sara's quite a bit, and he didn't have much in his fridge.

"Hey partner, you up and moving yet this morning?" he chirped into the phone. If Hutch was up, then maybe he'd have some breakfast started.

"Ah, ya, I guess, at least I'm up, don't know about the moving part yet. What's up?"

"Want to go get some breakfast, or I guess it'd be lunch now? I don't have anything in the house to eat, and I'm starvin'."

"Sure, I guess, food does sound good. I'm going to hit the shower, come on over.'

"Great!" Starsky finished dressing and headed to Hutch's place.

During their meal they discussed their cases and their lack of solid leads for the guy that was beating up the girls. The case was going nowhere. The victims they interviewed wouldn't talk so getting them to press charges wasn't going to happen. The two girls laying in comas couldn't help. They had other cases that involved dead bodies that needed their attention. This is the part of the job they disliked, prioritizing cases as if one victim was more important than another.

They then turned their thoughts to their girls and what plans they could make for the rest of the day. It was a cloudy and drizzly day, so spending the afternoon at the park like last weekend was out.

"Rainy days are good for watching old movies and cuddling on the couch."

"Especially when the one you're cuddling with is soft and smells good!" added Starsky.

That thought sent his mind wondering about what Sara was doing. He pictured being on his couch, under a soft afghan with her cuddled up to him. Then his mind went where it always did when he thought about a pretty girl.

Hutch sat and watched his friend seemingly lost in his thoughts, seeing the smile on Starsky's face, he knew what he was thinking about. He had already made plans with Karen for later in the evening, so his thoughts were running along the same path as his partner's

Starsky stood and threw some money down on the table, "Breakfast's on me today, I was really hungry."

"Well, thank you. Remind me to keep you out late again, you woke up generous versus cranky."

"Mind if we stop by Sara's before I drop you off?

"No, I don't mind, but would you rather be alone, just in case she's feeling amorous?

Starsky smiled widely, remembering the prior afternoon, then glanced at his partner, "Well, she did attack me yesterday when I went to her place! You can come along to protect me", then he batted his eye lashes at Hutch.

"Don't count on it, Gordo! I know how your mind works, I suspect it's really the young lady that needs protection."

"How true!" he laughed back.

"Besides that, seeing how you forgot to shave this morning, Sara may not want to get too close that ugly mug of yours anyway."

Starsky rubbed his chin, "Oh ya, I was too hungry this morning, didn't want to take the time." He tilted the rear-view mirror and looked at himself, "You don't know, she may like it." Then he wiggled his eyebrows and added chuckling, "I've even had some girls tell me that it tickles in certain places!"

Hutch rolled his eyes. He knew some girls liked his stubble in the mornings, but his was much lighter than his partner's stubble. Starsky's was thick and course, just like his unruly curly hair.

"Think it sorta gives me a wild and dangerous look?"

"Dangerous? Oh ya, definitely. Girls really go for the dangerous indigent look!"

"Smart ass. Twenty bucks says she likes it."

"No way partner, even if she didn't like it, she's too polite to tell you that, and you know it."

"You're right", he said still rubbing his face.

When they got to her place, Starsky mischievously made a point of rubbing his chin on her neck to see how she'd react.

Hutch watched with amusement as she quickly pulled back and looked at him then inquired, "Hmmm, you growing a beard?"

Hutch chuckled, "Oh, don't give him any ideas."

"A beard? I don't know. Think I'd look good with a beard?"

"Probably", she said as she looked at him trying to visualize him with a beard.

Hutch raised a finger at her and said, "Don't encourage him."

"Yes, sir!', she laughed back. "Can I get you two anything? Do you want something to drink or eat, is it too early for beer?"

"No, that's ok. Just stopped by to see what you were doing and to see if you'd want to do anything this evening. And, it's never too early for beer!"

"Well, I've just been doing the usual boring weekend routine: cleaning, laundry, groceries, yadda, yadda, yadda. I've been going through a program from work for the last hour, so I'm happy that you stopped by. Really needed a break."

"Such a party animal, aren't you?"

"Ya, that's me. Fair warning, in case you haven't noticed, I have work-aholic tendencies."

"Nothing wrong with being conscientious, Sara." replied Hutch. They certainly could understand work taking over a person's life.

"Conscientious, is good, except when you forget to have a life outside of work." She turned and nodded toward Starsky, "Then he comes along and reminds me of all the fun stuff I've been missing."

Starsky laughed and said "Ya, like sex!"

Sara blushed, looked at Hutch, then at Starsky, and just shook her head. "Food and sex, is that all men think about?"

"We need sleep too", they both said in unison.

"Oh you two!"

Since Hutch already had plans, Starsky wanted Sara to come over to his place later to eat and watch a movie with him. While Starsky was raiding her fridge, he remembered that he had very little food in his house, so Sara agreed to pick up a pizza on her way over so they didn't have to cook.

With plans for later in the evening set, they left Sara's to go home. "I need to stop by the store, I have absolutely no food at home. Do you need anything, or do you want me to just drop you off at your place?"

"I got some supplies Friday night, so just drop me off at my place. Probably should pick up the place a little bit."

"Ok Starsk, so give, why'd you want me tagging along to Sara's this afternoon? Now, that the proverbial ice has been broken, so to speak, you would have had an obvious opportunity without me there."

"Ya, I know. I don't want her to think that is all I want from her, ya know? I know if you hadn't been there I would have started something, or she would have started something and then we'd have ended up in bed. And that's not bad, mind you! But…"

"But?"

"But, I want her in MY bed tonight. I want to see her face when she sees those ceiling mirrors."

"Ah…" He knew exactly what Starsky meant, he preferred having a lady to his place as well. Maybe it was a territorial thing, or a control thing, but he felt much more comfortable at his home, in his own bed. He was able to relax more in his own home.

As Hutch got out of Starsky's car, he turned, pointed a finger at his partner and said, "And don't even think about calling in sick tomorrow, I know better!"

Starsky just grinned, coughed a couple of times and replied, "Ya, ya, ya…"

**Sunday Evening**

Sara showed up with the pizza, and after they ate, they settled in on the couch to watch an old Bogie movie. It was one of Starsky's favorites, and he was delighted when it turned out Sara had never seen it before.

It was just as he had pictured in his mind earlier in the day. He got out the afghan his mom had sent and Sara cuddled into him. They sat there watching the movie, with Sara's fingers softly playing with the curls on his chest. He smiled to himself, and pulled her closer.

When he woke up, the movie had ended and Sara was sound asleep. She had moved down and was stretched out on the couch with her head in his lap. He didn't want to move, but his bladder had other ideas, so he gently lifted her head and moved slowly to get up without waking her.

He walked back to the living room, and stood watching her sleeping. He really wanted to wake her up and make love, but she looked so peaceful sleeping there that he hated to wake her. So that left tucking her in on the couch or carrying her to his bed so they could at least sleep together. As he was contemplating how to pick her up without waking her, Sara's eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

"Oh, how long have I been out?" She looked over at the TV that was shut off, then looked back at Starsky, "Movie's over, huh? I think I slept through most of it, sorry."

"That's ok. The nice part about old movies is they'll always be on again."

"What time is it? I probably should get home and let you get to bed."

"Starsky crouched down and gave her a soft kiss. "And what makes you think I'm going to let you go home tonight?"

She smiled and blushed. "Well, we both have work in the morning, and I don't have a change of clothes." Then she grinned and looked into his big blue eyes and said, "And I didn't bring my pajamas."

"I don't have clothes for you for in the morning, but I did buy you a toothbrush, and putting on PJs would be a waste of time. So why don't you scoot to the bathroom while I turn off the lights out here?"

"You sure?"

"Ya, it's been a nice evening with you here, I don't want you to go home yet." And he helped her up from the couch and gave her a hug, and kissed her again.

She laughed, "It's been a nice evening? We both fell asleep on the couch watching a movie?"

"Ya, well, it was nice to have you all snuggled into me. And if you don't stop laughing, I'm going to tickle you until you admit you liked it too!" With that statement he moved his hands down to her sides by her ribs.

This made her laugh more, but she pleaded as she tried to wiggle away from him, "Ok ok, I can't take that, my bladder's too full, you'll make me pee my pants!"

He snorted and slapped her on the butt, "Then get to the bathroom and get ready for bed!"

Still chuckling to himself, he turned the lights out and went back to his bedroom.

She stood at the doorway to his bedroom and silently watched him. He had his back to the door and was setting the alarm. He had already taken his shirt off and she admired his muscular body. She had never been back in his bedroom before and she looked around, it reflected his taste, very masculine. "Nice butt!"

He stopped and set the clock down, and wiggled his butt at her, then turned around grinning. "You're still dressed? Got a surprise for you", he walked over to her, picked her up and dropped her down in the middle of his bed.

Her eyes became as big as saucers when she noticed the mirrors above his bed. "Oh my…" She looked over at him and then back up to the mirrors.

He was laying next to her, watching her reaction in the overhead mirrors. He rolled over and straddled her and began softly kissing, nuzzling and caressing her.

She laid there almost in a trance, looking at him with wide eyes and then back up to the mirrors.

He just smiled. He loved watching in those mirrors. "Lay back, relax, and enjoy", he whispered into her ear.

**Monday Morning**

Sara was just walking out to her car when Hutch arrived to pick Starsky up for work. She smiled and said, "Good Morning, guess you caught me! I wouldn't make it very far as a criminal, I'm not very good at being sneaky."

Hutch laughed, "That's a good thing, Sara! And how are you this morning?" _You're looking very perky this morning, how'd you like those mirrors?_

"I'm doing ok, just running a little late."

"And here I was hoping for more blueberry muffins!"

"I think Dave finished those off on Saturday afternoon, food doesn't last long around him!"

"No, it certainly doesn't."

She said good-bye to Hutch and waved to Starsky as he was coming out of his door then hopped into her car and left. "Need to run."

"Morning Blondie! You didn't need to pick me up this morning, I was coming."

"Morning Gordo! Just making sure. Besides, there might have been a chance to get something fresh baked for breakfast, thought it was worth coming by."

Starsky grinned from ear to ear, "Ya, well, I woke up before her this time!"

His partner just shook his head, "Ah…" _That explains the perky!_

**End**


End file.
